


Silver Lining

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: (A continuation of Runaways and Curses)After being rescued by a young man named Ryuji who suffers from a curse, Ann and Shiho choose to stay with him in the forest. Meanwhile King Kamoshida is becoming more and more agitated and desperate over his missing "bride."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runaways and Curses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677037) by [NextTrickAnvils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils). 



> Well guess I was more inspired for this AU than I thought. Though again, I can't promise quick updates.
> 
> Please read Runaways and Curses as kind of a prologue to this.
> 
> Also quick warning for physical abuse cause no matter the universe, Kamoshida is the fucking worst.

_It was a bright sunny day and Ann was doing some errands for her parents._

 

_She was in the middle of picking up some food when she hears trumpets playing. She quickly joins the other villagers rushing toward the center of the village._

 

_There she sees a rather large man dressed in yellow standing before everyone with a grim expression._

 

_“Good people of the land! It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you all that our beloved Prince is dead. Lost to us by a foul creature during a hunting trip.”_

 

_Whispers and gossip exploded among the crowd. Some were scared of the “foul creature,” what it could be, and how could they protect themselves. While some feared for the Queen’s health and the Kingdom’s future now that the heir to the throne was gone._

 

_Ann simply stood there and looked at the large man; she swore that she saw a fleeting smirk on his face…_

 

Ann’s eyes flew open as she sat straight up. She glanced around and found herself and Shiho inside a large cave. Where…?

 

It was then she caught the smell of cooked meat and eggs. She stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave and found a blonde haired young man kneeling by an open fire.

 

It all came flooding back to Ann’s mind. King Kamoshida, his declaration that she’d be his wife, running away to the forest with Shiho, and being saved by a young man who could transform into a wolf-like creature... Ryuji.

 

Ryuji looks up and gives Ann a sharp toothy grin.

 

“Hey you’re awake! How’d ya sleep?”

 

“Slept fine I guess.” Ann responded as she sat down

 

“...Still gettin’ used to everything huh?”

 

That and dreaming about memories of hearing about dead princes but she kept quiet on that front.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“...Do you wanna go back?”

 

“NO WAY! Kamoshida’s probably at the village right now; demanding where his bride is. Besides I’ve got Shiho so it isn’t like anyone there is going to miss me.”

 

“Really? You don’t got any other friends or your parents or...”

 

Ann bit her lip, “My parents… aren’t around anymore.”

 

“Oh… sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, I mean how would you have known? Besides, I’ve had two years to deal with it so...”

 

An awkward silence hung between the two as Ryuji continued cooking. But before long, he spoke up.

 

“I… I mean… I kind of know how ya feel. My mom and dad ain’t around anymore either. I mean they ain’t dead… as far as I know. It’s just my dad was an asshole who decided that responsibility wasn’t for him, dumped it all on my mom, and ran away. Th… certain people have been lookin’ for him for years but honestly I would die happy if I never saw his face again. Now my mom on the other hand… she’s… she’s one of the nicest people you’d ever meet, taught me right from wrong and… and... I-I really miss her.”

 

Ann stares at Ryuji as he tries not to cry. She inches a hand forward and almost touches his shoulder before he shakes his head and that grin is back.

 

“Anyway, enough of the sad shit! Breakfast is almost ready so go wake up your friend and uh sorry in advance that I don’t really got plates and silverware.”

 

* * *

 

 “Let me ask you again, Mishima. What? Do you mean? She wasn’t there?”

 

Mishima visibly shrank from the glares of the King and his Advisor.

 

“Just that Your Highness. We arrived at the village, asked where Lady Ann’s home was, and when we got there; no one was there.”

 

Kamoshida stood up from his throne and approached Mishima and the rest of the Entourage. They all resisted the urge to back away.

 

“We-we tried our hardest to look for her Your Highness! We asked practically the entire village and no one had seen her since yesterday! I-I-If you wish, we could form search parties or even hire...”

 

Before Mishima could continue, another voice spoke out.

 

“Sire, forgive me for asking. But couldn’t you find another girl? You-you were merely seeking a commoner girl for your wife. I-It doesn’t necessarily have to be the same girl you chose yester...”

 

The sound of a slap rang throughout the hall as the young man collapses and nurses his cheek.

 

“Now you listen to me. I have worked FAR. TOO. HARD. to get to where I am. I did not make compromises and I got everything I ever wanted and needed. This will be no exception! Understood?”

 

Mishima and the rest of the Entourage stood up straight, “YES SIRE!”

 

“Send out scouts to all the villages and roads. Have them search for her or at least see if they can hear rumors of her whereabouts. Now get out of my sight!”

 

“YES SIRE!”

 

As the Entourage left the hall, Kamoshida sat back down on his throne and sulked.

 

“Where do you suppose Lady Ann disappeared to My Liege?” asked his Adviser, a rotund man in yellow

 

“I don’t know but she cannot have gotten far. I’m certain the scouts will find her in no time.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ann and Shiho both sighed happily as they took bites of food. Neither had eaten since their escape attempt and it was only now that they realized how hungry they were.

 

Ryuji smiled as the two kept eating.

 

“Good right? Took me a while to figure out how to properly cook this meat but oh man was it worth it when I finally got it right.”

 

Shiho swallowed another bite and looked at Ryuji with a curious expression.

 

“So does that mean you didn’t live here in the forest for all your life?”

 

The blonde young man’s smile dropped as he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“No… I didn’t... listen ya don’t wanna hear my life story. I’m here now and who I was before don’t matter anymore.”

 

“I suppose.” remarked Shiho

 

The brunette then turned to Ann, “After we’re done eating, we should probably get our things and get back on the roads soon.”

 

“Actually Shiho… What… what if we stay?” asked Ann

 

“Ann!?”

 

“Wait what!? For real!?”

 

Shiho and Ryuji looked at her for an explanation that Ann had to admit to herself that she really didn’t have. Just something in her decided they needed to stay. But she had to come up with something so…

 

“It’s just… I don’t know if we can escape the King if we take the roads. He’ll probably send people out to look for me in the other villages but why would they look in a forest?”

 

Shiho turned to Ryuji, “She does have a point.”

 

Ryuji made a show of wanting to argue. Ann could tell it was just that, a show, but she didn’t say anything.

 

“...Fine… But we should figure out some rules for whatever this is gonna be.” He said as he pointed at himself and the two women

 

Ann and Shiho nodded.

 

“Okay, so for one thing: if you wanna or have to leave the forest for any reason, ya need to disguise yourselves. Those cloaks you wore last night should be good enough as long as you keep the hoods up. Second: I’m teaching you two how to hunt and cook cause if there’s gonna be three of us to feed then I ain’t doing this by myself. Three: There’s some parts of the forest that ya need to stay away from. I can tell ya all about them later but for now promise me that you’ll listen to me on this. Finally… no more asking about my past...”

 

“What?” asked Ann

 

“I mean it. All ya need to know is that I’m here now and I can turn into a wolf monster. Nothin’ else.”

 

Ann wanted to argue with that last rule. She wanted to point out how he was willing to tell her about his parents earlier. But she swallowed her pride and hesitantly agreed.

 

Ryuji smiled, “Okay so after we’re all done with our food, we can go out and find some stuff to make you guys a pair of bows. I… I promise that I’ll try my best to take care of ya two.”

 

“Thank you.” responded Shiho

 

“Y-yeah, thank you.” responded Ann as she tried to ignore the warmth in her cheeks

 

Even as the three continued their meal, Ann kept looking at Ryuji. While she could understand not wanting to reveal everything about yourself, there was still so much she wanted to know about their unexpected hero.

 

But for now she’ll accept his rules. It certainly beat whatever the alternative could be with Kamoshida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King hires a bounty hunter to search for his bride. Meanwhile Ann learns a little more about hunting from Ryuji.

It had been a week and a half since the disappearance of the King’s chosen bride, Lady Ann. So far no reports came from the scouts, it was as if she had faded into the shadows.

 

With each passing day, the King grows more and more agitated. Finally he has grown desperate enough to seek outside help.

 

Thus why Mishima found himself staring at the intimidating bounty hunter and his cat. He takes a deep breath and proceeds to clear his throat. The dark haired young man glances at him and smirks.

 

“So is the King done with his daily hissy fit?”

 

“Yes… I MEAN NO! I MEAN...! Th-the King will speak with you now.”

 

The young man chuckles before he and his feline companion stand up and walk toward the doors. But then he turns back to a nervous Mishima.

 

“Yuuki… I can’t help but notice that bruise you’re trying to hide. Whenever you can, you should go visit Takemi or Makoto. I’m saying this as an old friend: I worry about you.”

 

“...R-right. Thank you Joker.”

 

With that, the hunter and the cat enter the Throne Room and Mishima shuts the doors.

 

* * *

  

Joker stood before the King and his advisor.

 

To say there was a cold silence would be an understatement. Eventually Kamoshida was the first to speak.

 

“...Joker.”

 

“...Kamoshida.”

 

The King’s advisor glares at the dark haired hunter.

 

“You are here by request of the king and thus are to refer to him by his title!”

 

“Now, now Kobayakawa. I can’t blame him too much, after all the last time this man stepped in the Castle, things were very different. So shall we discuss business?”

 

“Of course… _Your Highness_.” replied Joker with the smallest hint of bite

 

If Kamoshida or Kobayakawa noticed, they said nothing. Instead they immediately explained to Joker the task they wished of him.

 

“So you want me to look for your runaway bride? Sounds simple.”

 

“If it were so simple, we would have found her already.” said Kobayakawa in an annoyed tone

 

“Point taken. Alright, tell me where I can find anything of the girl’s and Morgana and I will track her down. I assume you two know my price.”

 

“You will be handsomely rewarded as soon as you return with my bride. Mishima and the rest of the Entourage will guide you to her village. Bring her back safely and quickly.”

 

Joker bows down and immediately stands back up.

 

“Very well, I will do my best.”

 

The hunter turns around and exits the room.

 

“...Are you sure he can be trusted My Liege?”

 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures Kobayakawa. With that said, I do have a back up if Joker fails...”

 

* * *

  

Joker and Morgana walked down the hall to search for Mishima. Along the way, Joker glances over at his companion.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet Morgana. Are you alright?”

 

In response, Morgana lets out a displeased noise.

 

“This job leaves a bad taste in my mouth. We’re not really gonna give that poor girl to Kamoshida are we?”

 

Joker sighs, “I agree, something about this doesn’t feel right. At the very least we should look for her, make sure she’s okay. Then we can figure out what to do from there.”

 

“...Honestly I’m surprised you were even willing to take this job considering… you know.”

 

It takes a moment before Morgana realizes that Joker had stopped walking aside him. He turns back and paws at the young man’s boots.

 

“Joker...”

 

“...A job is a job Morgana. A fa… A king’s money is just as good as anyone else’s. Let’s hurry up and meet with Yuuki.”

 

Morgana follows behind as his friend continues walking down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Alright… remember what Ryuji said. Pull the string all the way back and take a deep breath.

 

Ann keeps her eyes on the wild boar as she lets go of the arrow and watches in disappointment as it flies over the boar and into a nearby tree; scaring off the creature.

 

“UGH! DAMMIT! What am I doing wrong!?” Ann shouted as she walks over to where the arrow embedded itself and pulls it out of the tree.

 

Ann and Shiho kept their word to Ryuji in that they would help hunt for their food. They built bows and arrows from fallen wood and other materials that Ryuji had gathered over the years. They were crude but they did the job… at least when Shiho handled them.

 

She wouldn’t say her best friend was a natural but Shiho certainly took to it a lot quicker than Ann did. Ann on the other hand just couldn’t seem to get it right.

 

It’s all Ann can think of as she makes her way back to the cave. She doesn’t even respond as Shiho and Ryuji greet her and welcome her back. She enters the cave, drops her bow and quiver, and curls up into a ball.

 

Ann barely notices when Ryuji walks in and sits next to her.

 

“Ann? Are you okay?”

 

She doesn’t respond

 

“You didn’t get hurt while hunting did you?”

 

“...I hit another tree.” Ann muttered

 

“What was that?”

 

“I HIT ANOTHER TREE! I tried to get a boar but the arrow missed and I scared it away. Happy?”

 

“...Wow, you suck at handling a bow.”

 

Ann let out a groan of frustration over Ryuji just so casually reminding her of her lack of talent.

 

“Okay, wrong thing to say obviously.” Ryuji responded

 

The two sat on the ground awkwardly.

 

“Look… it ain’t that big a deal...”

 

“It is when **I’M THE ONE** who wanted to stay here... When I’m the one who can’t hold their end of a deal.”

 

“Oh… maybe… maybe next time I’ll go with you, help you out a little.”

 

“I thought the whole point of you teaching me and Shiho how to hunt was so you wouldn’t have to do all the work.”

 

“Well yeah but you obviously feel awful about this. Just think of it as extra lessons. In fact, forget next time, we’ll go out now!”

 

Ann barely had to time to process what he had just said when he stood up and offered his hand.

 

“Come on, there’s still some time before sunset and we can’t exactly go without dinner tonight.”

 

She hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. She then picked up her bow and quiver and was quickly pulled out of the cave with Ryuji.

 

“Ann? Ryuji?”

 

“Be right back Shiho! Helping Ann get dinner!”

 

It didn’t take long before they arrived at an area with plenty of boars. They find a spot to keep themselves hidden but with also a good view of the animals.

 

“Alright, show me what you’ve been doing when you’re aiming.”

 

Ann pulls an arrow out of the quiver, takes a deep breath, and takes aim.

 

“...Okay I think I’m seeing the problems.”

 

Before she could say anything or lower the bow, Ryuji walked toward her. Ann then feels him behind her trying to correct her.

 

“You’re aiming at where the target is. Ya gotta aim for where it will be cause the bow ain’t gonna magically appear right on the target. Not to mention you’re way too stiff, ya gotta relax some of your muscles.”

 

Admittedly it was a little hard to relax in her current position but she attempted it nonetheless.

 

“That’s it, you’re doing good Ann.”

 

She almost regained all that tension as Ann felt Ryuji’s breath on her neck and his voice in her ear. But she remained relaxed even as he placed one of his hands on one of hers to correct the way she held the bow.

 

“Alright, keep the bow moving and let go when I say “now.””

 

Ann nods and only waits a few seconds for Ryuji’s signal.

 

“...Now.”

 

She lets go and the arrow hits its mark. The boar collapses while the others run off in fear.

 

“...I… I did it… Ryuji I did it!”

 

Ann turned around and wrapped her arms around Ryuji.

 

“Oof! Y-yeah you sure did! We-we should get this thing back home and get dinner ready.”

 

“O-oh, right.”

 

Ann lets go and walks over to the downed boar. She attempts to lift it up but it seemed to be heavier than it looked. After her third try to pick it up, Ryuji just walks over and lifts it like it was nothing.

 

“How about I carry it back?”

 

“...That’s probably a better idea, yeah. Heh, heh… th-thanks Ryuji.”

 

The blonde smiles, “No problem, Ann.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll can find me on tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and on twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker arrives in the forest searching for Ann and finds more than he expected

Joker took another glance around the small house.

 

Bit by bit he was starting to figure out what had happened. There no signs of a struggle or even a break-in. But there were a few things missing like blankets for the bed.

 

It was becoming more and more obvious that Lady Ann had run away. Joker couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Either Kamoshida’s scouts were incredibly incompetent that they didn’t think of this or they figured it out and didn’t want to tell him that his _blushing bride_ had no interest in him.

 

Alright now that the easy part was done with, now came the more tricky question. Where did she go from here?

 

He tried speaking with the townsfolk but while they certainly knew of Lady Ann; no one seemed to actually _know_ her aside from another girl who also went missing. Then he attempted to ask about any other nearby towns or anywhere Ann and the other girl could have gone through.

 

While there were a few, the answers didn’t sit right with him. They obviously would have been caught or spotted if they took the roads to another town.

 

After going nowhere with his search, Akira walked back to the village square and found Morgana seemingly playing with a group of children… against his will if his cries were any indication.

 

“JOKER!”

 

Morgana dodged two children who tried to grab him and climbed into his partner’s arms.

 

“Having fun without me, Morgana?”

 

“If you can call being chased and shouted at fun.” The cat said in a sour tone

 

The group of children walked over and stood in front of Joker.

 

“Is that your kitty?”

 

“More than a cat.” mumbled Morgana

 

Joker smiled at the children, “Yes. He’s one of my dearest friends but he can be a little high-strung and isn’t fond of chasing games.”

 

At that, the children looked remorseful.

 

“We’re sorry. We just wanted to play Monster in the Forest and Tadachi didn’t wanna be the monster this time.”

 

“Monster in the Forest? Can’t say I’ve heard that one.”

 

The eldest of the children (maybe about nine or ten years old if Joker had to guess) gave a proud smile and nodded.

 

“Yeah cause we made it up! One person is the scary monster from the forest and everyone else has to protect the village. One day we’re gonna grow up and fight the real monster!”

 

That last part caught Joker’s attention, “Real monster you say?”

 

A girl with braided pigtails stepped forward, “Yeah that’s why the grown-ups say we’re not ‘llowed in the forest. Only the hunters can go.”

 

“Well then, thank you for letting me know. You kids be on your way now.”

 

The children gave their goodbyes to Joker and Morgana and ran off to continue their game. Morgana glanced at his partner.

 

“You’ve got that look.”

 

“What look?”

 

“The look when you think you’ve got a lead.”

 

“Well… if you were trying to run away from home and were trying to make sure no one would go look for you… what better place to run away to than a big forest that’s nearby and everyone’s too scared of some monster to go in there?”

 

Morgana’s ears flattened in worry, “Y-you don’t think she’s...”

 

“Only one way to find out...”

 

* * *

 

Ann carefully navigates the tall grass and keeps an eye on her target. The small group of turkeys just wander around and peck at the ground, unaware of her presence. She brings up her bow and takes aim; remembering Ryuji’s advice and keeping herself from going too stiff.

 

_Keep the bow moving, aim for where they’ll be not where they are._

 

She launches the arrow and it’s a direct hit. The rest of the turkeys run away as Ann emerges from her hiding spot and approaches her mark. Thankfully the turkey, while a little heavy, wasn’t quite as bad as the boar from last night.

 

Despite only being here for a short time, Ann and Shiho had begun to recognize certain paths in the forest. Which ones led to spots with certain animals, which ones led to the areas that Ryuji said to stay away from, and which ones led to the river. The last one being where Ann needed to meet Shiho and Ryuji at. The blonde kept her ear open for the sound of running water or at least her friends’ voices.

 

Ann continued down the path in high spirits, looking forward to showing Ryuji and Shiho what she was able to get. She could not have noticed someone following her.

 

* * *

 

Joker hated forests. Even with Morgana’s help, he found them difficult to navigate. Then there were the memories, the regrets, the wouldas, shouldas, and couldas.

 

But regardless he was not letting this get in the way of his job.

 

It took a few bad turns and fighting some giant spiders but Joker finally found his target walking down a dirt path with a bow in one hand and a dead turkey in the other.

 

“Whoa she’s beautiful.” remarked Morgana

 

“Careful Morgana, that’s the future Queen you’re talking about...”

 

Morgana gave Joker an annoyed look and then looked disappointed.

 

“...I still don’t like the idea of handing her to Kamoshida.”

 

“Neither do I. That’s why we’re going to talk to her.”

 

Joker continued quietly following the blonde woman until she reached a river and ran towards another woman who was trying to fire arrows at the fish in the river. This must have been the other woman the townspeople mentioned.

 

Well now was as a good time as any to make an entrance.

 

* * *

 

“Shiho!”

 

Shiho lowered her bow, turned at the sound of Ann’s voice, and smiled.

 

“Welcome back Ann. I see those hunting lessons are sticking.”

 

“Yup! I’m feel like I’m starting to be able to hold my own now. So where is Ryuji?”

 

“He’s further upstream, we were having some trouble catching fish at this spot.”

 

As if to emphasis the point, Shiho raised her bow and attempted to fire at a passing fish. The arrow missed and Ann laughed.

 

“Wow it looks like the Great Huntress Shiho has met her match.”

 

Shiho just gave a sarcastic smirk in return.

 

“Oh, you manage two successful hunts and suddenly you’re an expert.”

 

The two women laughed over each other’s teasing until Shiho suddenly stopped and raised her bow towards the path. Ann turned around and spotted a dark haired young man with a black cat approaching them. With that, Ann drops the turkey and raises her own bow.

 

The young man brought his hands up.

 

“Hail! I mean no harm. You can put your weapons down.”

 

Despite that assurance, Ann and Shiho kept their aim towards the stranger.

 

“I am known as Joker, my feline companion here is Morgana and you are Lady Ann yes?”

 

Ann glared at Joker, “How do you know my name?”

 

“Well you see: I was hired by a certain someone to search for you. You pulled quite the disappearing act...”

 

The dark haired man stops as he ducks the arrow shot by Ann. When he turns back, she’s already notching another arrow.

 

“If that certain someone is who I think it is, you can tell that son of a bitch that I’m not letting him get anywhere near me!”

 

Joker continues walking towards Ann and Shiho despite both of them ready to fire their arrows again.

 

“Listen. In all honesty, I’m not much of a friend of the king myself. So perhap we could just...”

 

A howl then filled the air.

 

Joker barely had enough to turn around when the source of the noise tackled him to the ground.

 

* * *

 

He hears Lady Ann and her friend shout but doesn’t quite catch what they had said.

 

Joker opens his eyes and is greeted with the sight of a massive wolf like creature. The monster’s clawed hands hold his own down. He attempts to cast a spell but finds himself unable to concentrate properly with the thing growling and breathing in his face.

 

“Ry…!”

 

“...Ji!”

 

“JOKER!”

 

But then… something odd happens…

 

Something in the creature’s face changes and Joker can feel the grip on him loosen. With that he takes the opportunity and kicks it in the leg. He quickly rises up and grabs his dagger as the monster tries to recover.

 

As he takes a full look at what he is facing against; a memory comes rushing back.

 

_We are so sorry to inform you Your Highness but… your son is dead. Murdered by a foul beast._

 

_...He fought valiantly but it felt like this monster had the strength of ten men…_

 

_...We should warn the Kingdom. Warn them of this half-man half-wolf monster…_

 

It couldn’t be… but… if this really was the monster he had been seeking for the last three years…

 

Joker’s expression darkened and the grip on his dagger tightens.

 

“You! You! YOU WILL PAY FOR TAKING HIM AWAY FROM US!”

 

Joker leaps up and tries to plunge his dagger into the beast but it leaps out of the way. He hears an arrow fire and blocks it with his blade. The brunette woman was the one to launch the arrow.

 

“Leave him alone! He’s not a monster!”

 

Was she mad!? How could anyone look at that thing and not see a monster!? He ignores her and continues his attack. He manages to slash at its arms before it strikes and launches him a few feet away. Morgana rushes to his side and mutters a healing incantation.

 

Joker winces as he sits up, healing magic can only do so much.

 

“Joker, what’s gotten into you!?”

 

He ignores Morgana’s question and he glares at the creature. Ann and the other woman were now checking on it, asking if it was alright. What was wrong with these two!? Were they under some kind of spell?

 

Joker stands up and summons a ball of dark magic in one of his hands while the other holds the dagger in a death grip.

 

“Stand aside!”

 

The brunette notches another arrow as Ann stands in front of the monster.

 

“We won’t let you hurt him!” the blonde shouts

 

Joker walks closer and closer, neither woman budging from her spot.

 

“I said stand aside!”

 

“If you want to kill our friend, you have to go through us!” shouted the brunette

 

“Friend!? FRIEND!? You want to know what your “ _friend_ ” did to mine? This monster **killed** **my** **best friend**! **HE KILLED THE PRINCE!** ”

 

The two women looked shocked for a moment before Ann violently shook her head.

 

“That can’t be true! H-he saved our lives! Ryuji would never do that!”

 

...What? Did… did she say “Ryuji?”

 

“...What did you just say?”

 

“Ryuji isn’t a monster. He’s cursed! He’s protected me and Shiho since we came here. So-s-so he’d never kill someone!”

 

Joker just stared… it couldn’t be… No! NO! This had to be a lie! These women are under some spell or something… Ryuji has been dead for the last three years…

 

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn’t notice the transformation before him. The creature becoming smaller, its canine features turning into human ones, the fur receding until it was either gone or turned into human hair.

 

Soon kneeling behind Ann was someone familiar. His hair had turned blonde for some reason and he was older (old enough to match how long he had been gone) but this was clearly his best friend.

 

The magic in Joker’s hand dissipated and he dropped his dagger as he stared at the thought-to-be-dead young man, “Ryuji?”

 

The blonde stood up and gave a familiar smile.

 

“Hey Akira, long time no see?”

 

Without hesitation Joker ran towards Ryuji and embraced him; crying on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji loses control and secrets are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, was busy with other stuff including work and other projects. Hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter.

So it turned out that the man calling himself Joker was actually an old friend of Ryuji’s named Akira.

 

Even with that in mind though, it still felt strange for Ann to be sitting and eating with the guy who just an hour ago was ready to kill Ryuji and drag her back to Kamoshida oh and his talking cat. Despite the fact that Ryuji seemed to trust them (or at least Akira, Ryuji and Morgana kept insulting each other), Ann couldn’t help but keep her guard up.

 

So course that meant she noticed how Akira and Morgana had been staring at her as they ate. Eventually it started to bother her to the point where she had to say something.

 

“Would you two stop staring at me like that? It’s creepy.”

 

“Oh! Our apologies Lady Ann...” said Morgana

 

“And don’t call me that. It’s just Ann.”

 

Akira nodded, “Alright then, Ann. Sorry for the staring. It’s just… Morgana couldn’t help but notice that you seem to have great potential for magic.”

 

Shiho lifted her head up at that, “Wait what!?”   


 

“For real!?” Ryuji shouted with a mouthful of fish

 

He swallowed the food and looked at Ann.

 

“You can use magic!? Why didn’t you tell me? Would’ve saved us a lot of trouble with teaching you how to hunt.”

 

“Cause I can’t use magic?”

 

Akira chuckled, “I said that she has the  _ potential _ . She would still need someone to teach her.”

 

“As a familiar, someone who is deeply connected to the world’s magic, I can see the magic potential in all living beings.” Morgana explained with some pride in his voice 

 

He looked over at Ann, “In you La- Ann, I see a great power in you.”

 

He turns to Shiho, “There’s some potential in you too Miss. Shiho though it isn’t as strong. Strong or not though, everyone has the potential to use magic.”

 

Then he turns to Ryuji and snarks, “Even you, Ryuji. That is if you could actually bother to learn something.”

 

“Well not everybody can spout random magic trivia whenever they wanna feel smart, you asshole cat.”

 

“I AM NO MERE CAT YOU RO...”

 

“Morgana!” shouted Akira

 

The black and white ca- familiar winced at his partner’s scolding and murmured a small apology.

 

Ann sighed as she tried to get the conversation back to the previous topic, “Well good luck with finding me a teacher. You can’t exactly find magic users here in the forest and there weren’t any in the village either.” 

 

She takes a bite of food and even with her mouth full she adds, “...And even if there were, I’m not going back.”

 

“You don’t miss your home?” asked Akira

 

Ann’s expression further soured as she swallowed her food and Shiho placed a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder.

 

“Honestly it never really felt like a home. Shiho was the only friend I had there, everyone else just kind of vaguely knew me or only saw me for my appearance.”

 

Both Ryuji and Akira shot sympathetic looks to the girls.

 

“Yeah I get that. My old home didn’t really feel like one. Kind of felt like nobody saw the real me ‘cept a few people.” said Ryuji

 

“Honestly… Oykot hasn’t felt like a home to me in a long time.” replied Akira

 

“Oykot? Wait a minute that’s...” said Shiho

 

“...Where the Royal family resides… well  _ resided _ . All that’s left of the family is Queen Manami.”

 

Ryuji’s eyes widened at Akira’s mention of the Queen, “Mo-The Queen’s still alive!?”

 

“...Yes. She hasn’t really been the same since… since we lost the Prince but she’s still trying her best. She’s been forced to her bed and everyone acts like she’s ready to pass on at any moment. It’s how Kamoshida took the throne, claiming that the grief made her too weak to rule.”

 

Ryuji mumbled about how that sounded like complete bullshit and a curious expression crossed Shiho’s face.

 

“You know an awful lot about Queen Manami, Akira… and when you attacked Ryuji, you said that the prince was your best friend...”

 

The two young men glanced at each other before Akira responded.

 

“Well you see… Ryuji and I... were... part of the Prince’s entourage, we trained as hunters for the royal family.”

 

“Y-yeah, we were pretty good friends with the prince and… I… I really screwed up. I should have known better… if I did.. maybe he’d still be in the castle and I wouldn’t be cursed… Ann and Shiho wouldn’t have nearly gotten themselves killed trying to run away from that asshole calling himself a King!”

 

Ann was about to speak up but it looked like Ryuji wasn’t entirely done.

 

“And you know what? If I didn’t screw up, Kamoshida wouldn’t even BE king! He’s probably just a piece of shit king as much as he’s a piece of shit person! So cause of me, everyone’s suffering! The Queen, you two, everyone in the kingdom, hell I don’t even know what happened to the rest of the Entourage or any one else who worked at the castle!”

 

As Ryuji kept shouting and blaming himself, the girls immediately noticed his eyes turning yellow.

 

“Ryuji!? Ryuji I think you need to...” Ann attempted to say

 

“My fault! It’s my goddamn fault!”

 

Before the rest of the group could stop it, Ryuji transformed into the beast, letting out a loud howl before running into the depths of the forest.

 

“Wha-what was that!? I thought Ryuji could transform by choice!?” Shouted Morgana

 

Both Shiho and Ann sadly looked at Akira and Morgana. 

 

“He can but… he said that sometimes if he feels stressed or overwhelmed, he “loses himself” as he describes it… this is… this is the first time Ann and I have ever seen it happen.”

 

Akira and Morgana briefly looked concerned and turned to the thicket of trees that Ryuji ran through.

 

“Alright, you two stay here while Morgana and I get Ryuji.”

 

Ann and Shiho immediately stood in front of them; looking displeased.

 

“Excuse me!? Ryuji’s our friend too and we’re worried about him! We’re going with you.” said Ann

 

“But you just said he described this as “losing himself.” What if he’s just going by instinct and isn’t really aware of his actions? It could be dangerous.” said Morgana, his ears drooped in worry.

 

“We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves, thank you very much. Not to mention... I don’t think Ryuji’s… like gone feral or something like that. I think he’s more scared than anything else. Just please let us go with you. Besides Shiho and I would probably be better at navigating through the forest.” said Ann

 

Akira looked at his companion then back to Ann still staring at him with a determined expression.

 

“...Alright, we’ll go together.”

 

* * *

 

Following tracks and fallen branches, the four made their way through the forest and eventually found a clearing where Ryuji, still in his cursed form, seemed to stare at the darkening sky.

 

“Alright we should approach him quietly and...”

 

“RYUJI!”

 

Before Akira, Morgana, or Shiho could stop her, Ann ran towards their friend.

 

“Ann!?”

 

“Ann get back here!”

 

“RYUJI!”

 

Upon hearing his name, Ryuji turned around with a growl. 

 

Ann stopped in her tracks and raised her hands, “It’s okay, it’s just me. You know I won’t hurt you.”

 

The other three stared, nervous about what would happen next. To their relief, Ryuji stopped growling and simply turned back to the sky.

 

Ann continued walking towards him with her hands out.

 

“Ryuji, listen to me. I… I don’t know what happened with you and the prince and you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to… but I’m sure whatever happened wasn’t your fault. I’m sure you did the best you could to protect your friend.”

 

Ryuji still stared at the sky and let out a pathetic sounding whine as Ann walked closer and closer.

 

“...I… I think I know how you must feel… I lost someone too. Two of them… my parents.”

 

At that he turned to her and she continued.

 

“I told you before how they weren’t around anymore. Th-they were merchants. They often traveled overseas for their trade but they always came back… until two years ago.No one ever saw their ship so everyone assumes they were lost at sea. I… I actually wondered for a short time if I could have saved them… If I could have convinced them to stay.”

 

Ann truly believed that she had moved on from her parents’ deaths but she found herself shutting her eyes and tearing up as she recalled the days she spent waiting for them and the days she blamed herself.

 

She suddenly felt a soft warmth surrounding her. Ann opened her eyes and looked up to see Ryuji, still in his cursed form, embracing her. She leaned more into the embrace and allowed the tears to flow.

 

“Please… please don’t blame yourself Ryuji. I’ve done that to myself and I never want to see someone else go through the same thing. Especially someone that I… I care about.”

 

The two stayed in each other’s arms and eventually Ryuji shifted back into his normal form.

 

“...Thanks Ann.”

 

* * *

 

After everything that happened, despite it being relatively early in the evening, everyone decided it would be a good idea to return to the cave and rest.

 

If Ryuji had the choice, he would have slept the entire evening and morning away. But before the sun could rise, he felt someone shaking him awake.

 

“Hmwha? Akira?”

 

Akira put his finger to his lips and nodded to the cave mouth. Ryuji stood up as quietly as he can and followed his friend a little further outside the cave.

 

“So what’s with the early rising?” asked Ryuji in a whisper

 

“Morgana and I need to head back to Ann and Shiho’s village. The Entourage is waiting for us.”

 

“Oh. So I guess this is goodbye again...”

 

Akira shook his head, “Not exactly.”

 

Morgana hopped up onto Akira’s shoulders and faced Ryuji.

 

“You and the girls should come with us. If we show the kingdom that you’re still alive, Kamoshida would have no claim to the throne. Kamoshida would be deposed. Ann and Shiho could go home.  **You** can go home.”

 

Ryuji stared at the two of them. Home… he could go home… sure “home” had its problems but... he could…

 

“...No I can’t.”

 

Akira and Morgana’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“But Ryuji… ” Akira started but Ryuji snapped back

 

“Look it sounds nice… getting rid of Kamoshida, setting things right, show mom that she don’t need to mourn anymore. But it ain’t gonna work. I’m still cursed, Akira. Sure I can control it most of the time but you saw how I lost myself last night. I’m sure one of the girls told you that it happens when I get stressed or overwhelmed when I don’t got a handle on my emotions. Can you imagine something more stressful and overwhelming than running a kingdom!? And that’s assuming everyone even takes me back.”

 

“Of course they’d take you back...”

 

“No they wouldn’t! I mean… everyone thinks I’ve been dead for three years and then all of a sudden I show up and I'm like “Hey everybody I’m not dead, I’ve just been living in a forest for the last few years!” They’ll either think I’m some guy who’s unwell or I lose control and they think I’m a monster. And even though you didn’t mean to, you still would end up bringing the girls to Kamoshida a silver platter!”

 

Ryuji could feel the tears down his face as he tries to take deep breaths.

 

“I miss mom and Mishima and you and everyone… but I can’t go back.”

 

The three stood in silence before Akira placed a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, you, Ann, and Shiho stay here. But I’m not going to just forget you’re here. I don’t know how but I will find a way to safely bring you back. I promise.”

 

Morgana leapt off on Akira’s shoulders and the two young men pulled each other into a hug.

 

“Be careful man. Kamoshida’s gonna be pissed that you didn’t bring back his bride.”

 

“I know but Morgana and I can handle it. You learn a thing or two about dealing with angry clients after becoming a bounty hunter.”

 

The two pulled away and with a smile and a nod, Akira made his way into the forest with Morgana at his side.

 

Ryuji took another deep breath and wiped away any remaining tears. After all that he needed to go back to sleep. But as he reached the cave, he was confronted with a serious looking Shiho.

 

“H-hey… what are you doing up so early…?”

 

“When were you going to tell us?”

 

“Heh uh t-tell you wha…?”

 

“I heard that whole conversation with Akira. You weren’t a member of the Prince’s Entourage, you WERE the Prince!”

 

“SHHHHH! Don’t say that so loudly.”

 

Shiho’s expression turned into a glare, “So were you just not going to tell us who you really were? Did you not trust us!?”

 

“Come on, it’s not like I li… okay I actually did lie to you… I… I just didn’t want you two to treat me differently. I didn’t lie when I said home didn’t feel like home. Almost everyone always saw me as the prince first and Ryuji second. Only my mom, Akira, and a few others actually treated me like a person.”

 

The brunette girl slowly dropped her glare but still kept a serious expression.

 

“...I don’t think we would have done that. After what we’ve been through in our village, we wouldn’t do that to someone else. Ann especially.”

 

Ryuji sighed and gave a small smile, “Well I didn’t know you two that well so better safe than sorry. Besides what does me being the prince matter anyway? Not like I could use my “princely powers” to boss around the monsters and spirits here.”

 

As the blonde attempted to walk past Shiho, she grabbed his arm.

 

“...I won’t tell Ann but you need to tell her the truth yourself someday.”

 

“...”

 

Without another word, Ryuji went back inside, Shiho following him soon after.

 

He lies back down; glances at Ann, still sleeping soundly and the gears in his head start turning.


End file.
